


not really one for taking risks.

by orphan_account



Series: Fictober 2019: Miraculous Drabbles/One-Shots [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crushes, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Lukaninette, M/M, OT3, Pre-OT3, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 07:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nino never stepped outside of his own bubble. He enjoyed sitting alone and listening to his music with no interruptions.But they pulled him in and now, he can't imagine how he ever refused to be with them.





	not really one for taking risks.

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse anything that sounds a bit off. I'm a bit rusty. I haven't written in a bit and I'm barely getting back into the swing of things.

* * *

Nino had never been much of a risk taker. 

He preferred to sit on the sidelines and let things happen. As long as it didn’t concern him, he didn’t bat an eye in anyone’s direction. He’d slip his headphones on and jam out to whatever song was on shuffle. That's how he liked it and he didn't want anyone to change that.

That is, until he met _them_.

* * *

Marinette Dupain-Cheng had come into his life like a whirlwind, hand in hand with Luka Couffaine. He didn’t know what to make of them. All Nino knew was that they were confusing and he wanted no part in their world.

That was, until he realized when he saw them whispering and smiling between each other and looking at him, that  _ maybe  _ he did.

They were in their own little bubble and everyone around them wanted to enter, but they refused.

They only wanted Nino and Nino wasn’t too sure how to feel about that, since he couldn’t figure out his feelings at the time.

Slowly, he began getting closer to them over time and they welcomed him into their bubble, with open arms.

Soft words were spoken from Marinette and sweet melodies were given to him by Luka.

It was a comforting bubble and it reminded him of the soap bubbles he blew on park benches, letting the days drip by and the sun set, a serene feeling in his chest. 

And when they both glanced up at him, looking up from Marinette’s drawing one day, he realized he was in love with them. 

_ Both  _ of them.

“Is there something wrong, Nino?” Luka asked, placing his hand over Nino’s, and Nino felt his heart begin to beat quickly in his chest.

“Are you bored, Nino?” Marinette placed her hand over his other hand, the one that wasn’t being held by Luka, and Nino shook his head, trying to form a coherent sentence. “We can do something else if you’d like.”

“I- uh, dudette and dude. I think I have to go. My phone is singing- I mean, ringing.” Nino abruptly stood up and broke away from them, deciding not to look at them.

“Nino, you can tell us if something is bothering you.” Luka spoke out softly, “If one of us is bothering you.”

“No, it’s- I don’t know! It’s both of you!” Nino clutched the sides of his head and there were two different hands on his shoulders.

“We’ll leave you alone. We clearly make you uncomfortable.” Marinette’s hand was the first to pull away and Luka soon followed, but Nino reached out for their hands.

“It’s...I don’t know how to explain it. I’m in love with you. Both of you.” Nino confessed and he expected them to pull away, to be outraged. To be anything other than what came next.

They intertwined their fingers with his and embraced him. “We feel the same way, too.”

“What?” Nino gasped and their hold on him tightened. “You’re kidding. I mean, dude, or dudette, don’t you feel threatened or not want to be around me any-”

“I enjoy having you over and jamming out with you, Nino.” Luka whispered, just loud enough for Marinette to also hear and nod, “I’ve never met someone who was that passionate about music and melody and somewhere in between your DJing sessions with me, I fell in love with you.”

“You’ve been my friend since we were kids, Nino. I’ve waited for you for a long time. But I’ve fallen more in love with you as you’ve spent more time with me, with us, and I’ve gotten to know another side of you that you hid away from everyone.” Marinette pulled back to look at him -  _ really  _ look at him- and Nino’s cheeks felt hot and cold simultaneously.

“How is this even going to work?” Nino was baffled and looked to Luka and Marinette for guidance, but they just shrugged.

“We’ll figure it out together. There’s no rush or pressure to it, you know.” Luka squeezed his hand and Nino felt his doubt beginning to go away.

“But won’t someone feel left out? What if you guys decide yo-”

“Hey, hey, hey.” Marinette placed a finger against his lips and shushed him, “We both like you a lot and each other and we’re going to work this out, okay? We’re going to be fine and it’s going to be fun,  _ trust  _ me. Don’t worry so much.”

  
  
“You’re not worried?” Nino’s voice was muffled against her finger, “Aren’t you always worried, dudette?”

“That’s the beauty of it, Nino. I’m with you two. I’m not worried at all. We’re in this _together_.”

“Together?” Nino whispered, needing reassurance.

“Together.” Marinette and Luka nodded their heads and Nino let out a sigh of relief. This was more than he could have hoped for. He didn’t have to choose or lose their friendships. 

His hold on their hands tightened and he stood up taller. This was a risk for him and he was willing to take it. This new relationship was uncharted territory that didn’t seem so scary with Luka and Marinette by his side. 

* * *


End file.
